Silêncio
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: "Apenas o silêncio é grande, tudo o mais é debilidade."  Alfred de Vigny  * Ouro III Challenge da Solidão do MM *


III CHALLENGE DA SOLIDÃO, Marauder's Map. **OURO **(Banner no meu profile)

- Jantar de família. (Bônus: se os presentes falarem no máximo 10 palavras enquanto estiverem em mesa)  
>-<em>"Apenas o silêncio é grande, tudo o mais é debilidade."<em> - Alfred de Vigny

II CHALLENGE DA MITOLOGIA, Marauder's Map.

Baseada no segundo trabalho de Hércules, Hidra de Lerna. Era uma serpente com corpo de dragão, que possuía nove cabeças (uma delas parcialmente de ouro e imortal), que se regeneravam mal eram cortadas, e exalavam um vapor que matava quem estivesse por perto.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Se fosse eu a autora de sete maravilhosos livros, permaneceria em silêncio, pois aprecio a anonimidade.

* * *

><p><strong>SILÊNCIO<strong>

_"Apenas o silêncio é grande, tudo o mais é debilidade." __(Alfred de Vigny)_

Levou o garfo à boca com naturalidade, sentindo o gosto exótico e forte do salmão temperado com alecrim. A comida estava quente e saborosa. O tempero era ideal, a apresentação do prato era impecável, o cheiro indescritível. Para ela, porém, não fazia diferença. Era uma ocasião simples e cotidiana, sem grande importância, apesar da maneira cuidadosamente alinhada e arrumada que estava vestida. Mastigou o peixe com mais cuidado do que deveria, sentindo o gosto atraente com desinteresse e demorando-se a engoli-lo. Por fim, abriu os grandes olhos azuis elétricos, até o momento fechados, para contemplar o ambiente no qual se encontrava.

Era uma grande e bem decorada sala de jantar. O fogo ardia, quente e vívido, na imponente lareira, esquentando todos os presentes e iluminando a sala parcialmente, fazendo com que sombras compridas se desenhassem no papel de parede adornado com molduras de gesso. A mesa seguia o estilo vitoriano – reta e pesada, marcada por alguns detalhes na madeira escura e lustrosa. No geral, a sala era rica e simples, diferente da família a qual pertencia. Pois essa família poderia ser rica, mas estava longe de ser simples, mesmo que fosse composta de apenas três integrantes - pai, mãe e filho.

O pai era um homem esnobe, que exibia com orgulho seu sorriso torto sempre que podia. Seus olhos cinzentos eram inteligentes e frios, e destacavam-se no rosto pálido e sem atrativos. Conservava também os cabelos loiros sem vida, jogados nas costas largas. No momento, sentava-se do lado direito da mesa, lançando um ou outro olhar ansioso para a figura na cabeceira.

Sentado ao seu lado estava o filho, que era uma cópia mais jovem do pai. Olhava pensativo para o prato intocado, conservando uma expressão neutra no rosto que um dia fora saudável e atraente. Ainda penteava os cabelos cuidadosamente e vestia-se com esmero, mas já não era o garoto interessante e esperto que fora. Agora, parecia apenas uma casca de seu antigo ser.

A mulher loira sentada de frente para o marido era a mãe. Era ela quem apreciava a comida sem sentir seu sabor, e sem querer pensar sobre quem estava ao seu lado. Ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém naquela casa, que a figura ali presente era a causa de todos os problemas da família nos últimos tempos. Não precisava olhar para o homem alto com feições de cobra para saber que um sorriso maldoso estabelecia-se em seu rosto por ter causado todo aquele estrago. Não precisava fitar seus olhos vermelhos para ver a superioridade e frieza neles. Não precisava de muitas mais provas que comprovassem a situação crítica na qual sua família se encontrava. Era uma questão de tempo até tudo desmoronar.

Em uma tentativa desesperada de quebrar o silêncio e a tensão do ar, o pai deixou que sua voz rouca e insegura perguntasse algo simples e corriqueiro:

-Como foi o dia hoje, Narcissa?

Ela levantou os olhos azuis para ele, encarando-o com uma expressão interrogativa e aflita. Pôde sentir o homem na cabeceira da mesa sorrir maldosamente, e percebeu o filho se mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Pensou no que o marido acabara de lhe perguntar e deu-se conta de que precisava refletir sobre o assunto. Gostaria de lhe dizer a verdade, pela primeira vez em meses. Queria apenas deixar sua máscara cair, porque não aguentava mais se esconder atrás de sorrisos falsos e expressões vazias. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Eles deviam ser uma família feliz e sem defeitos, não prisioneiros na própria casa e nas próprias mentes.

Narcissa engoliu em seco, reprimindo a vontade de dizer tudo o que guardava dentro de si, apenas porque não tinha com quem compartilhar. Qualquer palavra pronunciada naquela casa era imediatamente captada pelo par de olhos carmim. E ela sofria em silêncio constante e inseguro, passando por momentos de extremo nervosismo e cansaço. Era duro saber que seu marido estava ali, sob o mesmo teto, dormindo ao seu lado na cama e mal se tocavam, mal se olhavam. Pareciam desconhecidos, perdidos dentro de si próprios. Eram apenas uma fachada, os dois, tão sozinhos como se estivessem longe um do outro.

Ela passava seus dias andando pelo Mansão. Parecia não ter mais vida, apenas uma máquina que dava um passo, depois outro, aproximando-se cada vez mais do abismo que era a perda da própria sanidade. Suas mãos, magras e pálidas, tremiam ao endireitar cada quadro da casa em sua obsessão por encontrar problemas que não existiam, apenas para que esses pudessem camuflar outros maiores. A Guerra explodia à sua volta – ela podia ver em cada rosto, em cada frase – mas Narcissa ignorava-a da melhor forma que podia. Um quadro torto parecia algo mais digno de preocupação do que a quantidade de corpos mortos que se amontoavam no quintal de sua casa.

Pé ante pé, ela retraçava os caminhos por sua casa e por sua mente, alinhando objetos que já estavam alinhados, encontrando soluções para problemas inexistentes. Tudo o que queria era saber de uma maneira para abafar a dor interna e remodelar sua vida. Queria sair daquela casa, fugir para um lugar onde não existisse quadros para endireitar. E, se não conseguisse se salvar, ao menos queria ver o filho longe daquele ambiente.

Não era por falta de esforços seus e do marido que o garoto ainda estava ali. Ambos haviam concordado em mandá-lo para a casa de uma prima distante no interior da Inglaterra, longe do perigo e tensão da Guerra. Ao apresentarem, no entanto, seus planos para o Lord das Trevas, esse apenas riu friamente.

-O pequeno Draco deve aprender a se tornar um guerreiro. Não posso aceitar que ajam mais falhas.

Diante disso, tudo o que Narcissa pôde fazer foi abaixar a cabeça e fitar as pontas de seus sapatos. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguiria passar por cima do ofdioglota sem que o vermelho horrível a penetrasse e os lábios finos pronunciassem sua sentença de morte. A tão temida luz verde era um risco muito grande a correr, principalmente porque sabia que o feitiço seria dirigido ao filho. Por isso, preferia ficar calada, ouvindo as provocações constantes do Lord a respeito do assunto. O pobre Draco empalidecia a cada menção de sua covardia e incompetência, e Narcissa tremia e segurava as lágrimas por saber que aquilo era culpa sua.

Sentia-se humilhada e cansada por saber que, cada vez que tentava encontrar uma solução para os quadros tortos, acabava entortando-os ainda mais. Lembrava-se ainda com exatidão de um momento no ano anterior, quando segurara com força as mãos de Severus Snape e proferia as palavras que, ela pensava, salvariam Draco. Estivera enganada, então. Ao invés de ajudar o garoto, o Voto Perpétuo selara sua desgraça, pois foi Snape quem ficou com a honra da morte de Dumbledore. Narcissa levou as mãos à moldura, mas moveu o quadro para o lado errado. E, com isso, mergulhou em desgraça toda a família.

Um problema de cada vez, ela pensava. Um de cada vez. E, assim, ia solucionando-os, percebendo que toda a vez que resolvia um, outro aparecia para substituí-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, suas soluções incoerentes pioravam a atmosfera que a envolvia, aumentando a tensão que quebraria a qualquer minuto a estruturação de sua vida.

Havia dias, e ela, graças a Merlin, estava consciente disso, que chegava perto da linha que dividia sua sanidade. Um passo a mais pelos corredores, um quadro a mais, um sorriso falso a menos, e ela se desmancharia em lágrimas e gritos de desespero. O caso era que, quando isso acontecesse, nada poderia pará-la. A situação era extremamente delicada. Pé ante pé, um passo depois do outro, e parecia haver cada vez mais quadros. Os problemas multiplicavam-se com uma velocidade estrondosa, e ela sentia que se aproximava cada vez mais do cume de sua loucura. Nem mesmo a irmã alta de olhos negros e pálpebras pesadas poderia ajudar, sendo que a própria já rendera-se à loucura da mente.

-Entregar-se, Cissy. É o que precisa fazer para se salvar.

A voz da morena era dura e calma. Uma mão segurava o ombro de Narcissa com força, pressionando-a contra o colchão macio da cama. Ela concentrava-se naquela sensação de pressão para impedir as lágrimas de caírem e o rosto de trai-la. Não queria responder e aqueles momentos de silêncio foram o suficiente para entediá-la, deixando que seus olhos corressem pelo quarto da irmã. Pousaram em cima de um quadro, grande e velho, devidamente torto. Levantou-se de um pulo e deu passos confiantes até ele.

-Não posso me render assim tão fácil, Bella. – Segurou com força a moldura dourada, como se quisesse esmagá-la, quando seu único objetivo era colocá-la de volta à posição original.

Era uma sensação de paz, quase que de liberdade, arrumar os quadros e deixar os dedos correrem pela parede, tocando o veludo macio das tapeçarias e a textura lisa dos papéis de parede, até chegar a outra moldura e fechar os dedos em volta dela. Porque assim Narcissa ia, o dia todo, traçando seus passos, envolvida na própria solidão e mergulhando cada vez mais fundo na própria mente. Com medo de sair, com medo de se libertar. Com medo de encontrar lá fora o homem de olhos vermelhos que não podia matar, por sua imortalidade e preciosidade, por ser o maior de seus problemas.

Pensar. Era simples, era cotidiano. Assim como andar pelos corredores, assim como jantar. Assim como responder uma pergunta de como foi seu dia. Ora, o seu dia foi como sempre. Repleto de nervosismo e alucinações, e solidão e pensamentos, e medo e raiva e fé, e irritações e brigas internas, e uma vontade constante de morrer, de querer esquecer. Era simples como entreabrir os lábios e citar aquelas coisas para o marido, e dizer o quanto sentia falta dele e queria abraçá-lo. E contar que perdera a fé no homem sentado à cabeceira, que preferia vê-lo morto. E deixar claro que precisava de liberdade – era isso ou sua sanidade.

Era simples. Ou poderia ser simples, se não fosse pela presença ostentativa de Lord Voldemort. Poderia ser como contar a verdade: simples. Mas ela sabia, assim como todos naquela mesa, que não era. Por isso, deixou que apenas uma palavra saísse de seus lábios:

-Bem.

A voz saiu pura e confiante, e Narcissa apenas pensou em como gostaria que aquilo fosse verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Obrigada **Myara**, pela avaliação e correções, e por me levar a escrever isso através do seu Chall. :) Será que eu mereço reviews?


End file.
